


Right on the Edge

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they were probably in Mexico together recently... I had to make porn happen.  Not sorry.  Also sorry I missed getting a fic out yesterday morning.  Turned out to be a busy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam melted into the sheets, his fingers curled tightly in Sauli's hair. Saul made contented noises around Adam's dick and it caused him tug a little at the blond strands, which earned him a hum. The vibrations from the noise rippled through his entire body. So close. So amazing. He'd missed Sauli so much during their time apart, but this, he'd practically grieved the loss of Sauli's perfect fucking mouth! 

Now, with Sauli's mouth wrapped around him and the idea they have a few days of nothing but uninterrupted time. The thoughts scattered, his toes curled, and he groaned. Sauli pulled back with a smile. 

"You know the rule. No coming until I say so." Sauli's grin was nothing but evil before he slid his mouth down over Adam's length again. 

It had been a game they had played before. He was glad to see Sauli still liked taking control every now and again. Adam enjoyed the burn of being right there on the edge and having no way of tipping himself over. Adam trusted Sauli completely to know when Adam couldn't take anymore. Until then Adam would just drown in the white hot heat of it. Sauli licked just under the head and Adam's hips bucked of their own accord. 

"Close, so close," Adam whined and gasped when Sauli pulled away again. 

It was going to be a long afternoon and Adam was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
